Winter Soldier Homecoming
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: -Hemos visto cómo te convertías en un poderoso guerrero y hemos estado contigo a lo largo de todos los sucesos de tu vida, pero ya no podíamos mirar sin más. Te ayudaremos a acabar con HYDRA. La muerte es una forma de escapar, Bucky. Eres un soldado, no un cobarde. Tan solo un cobarde acepta la muerte. -Yo...no soy un cobarde. Post-Civil War
1. Prólogo

**Muy buenas a todos, lectores de Fanfiction. Primero que todo, quiero agradeceros que os hayáis interesado por esta historia. Ahora, como he puesto en el summary esta historia tendrá lugar después de los acontecimientos de Civil War y el personaje principal será Bucky. Con sinceridad, a mí me gusto todo de la película excepto dos cosas: El beso tan forzado de Steve y Sharon, y el hecho de que al final Bucky decida que tiene que se va a congelar de nuevo. ¡Eso no está bien! Él no tiene que hacer eso ya sea por redención o por querer proteger proteger a los demás, él merece tener una vida de héroe también. Y es de eso de lo que va a tratar mi historia. En este fanfic, Bucky será reclutado por Nick Fury para que sea el líder de una nueva iniciativa de Vengadores. Este nuevo equipo estará compuesto por personajes sacados de las series de Fox y Netflix: Daisy Jonshon (Quake), Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Frank Castle (Punisher), Jessica Jones, Marc Spector (Moon Knight).**

 **La verdad es que esta historia estaba en mi inventario desde hace tiempo. Ver a Bucky ahora como un líder. Y después de la película, tengo más motivos para hacer. En fin, darme cualquier sugerencia y si tenéis alguna duda dejarme un review o mandarme un PM.**


	2. Los dos asesinos

En una pequeña habitación que era únicamente iluminada por las luces de la calle, se encontraba un hombre recostado en la cama que estaba directamente en el techo. Aquella habitación podía ser simplemente definida como cuatro paredes que tenía una pequeña cocina, un baño, una nevera, un sofá y…un colchón en el suelo.

El hombre se despertó como un niño que acaba de tener un mal sueño. Este hambre debía rondar los veinte años y tenía una fuerte cabellera larga y castaña. A pesar de su aspecto robusto, las marcas de su rostro le hacían ver un poco más mayor. El pelilargo sudaba y parecía como si todo el trayecto hasta ahí lo hubieran tenido en un refrigerador. Oh espera, lo habían hecho.

-Ya empezaba a pensar que no te despertarías nunca.-Dijo una voz masculina que provenía de la oscuridad de la casa.

El castaño se alarmó al instante y se fue para atrás hasta tener su espalda contra el sofá. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo…Yo…estaba en Wakanda…Mi brazo…-El castaño notó que su brazo biónico ya no estaba.-Yo…me congelé. No debería de estar aquí. ¡NO TENGO QUE ESTAR AQUÍ!-Comenzó a gritar.

-Bucky, tranquilízate. No voy a hacerte daño. –Un hombre con traje y con aspecto de tener ya los cuarenta años salió de las sombras para poder ser visible al castaño. -Bucky.

Era él. Era Bucky. Pero no era el héroe de guerra que nos relataba la historia . El problema era que tampoco era el cruel asesino del que todos hablaban. Era alguien completamente distinto. Tenía una mirada que reflejaba todos los abusos que había recibido a lo largo de siete longevas décadas. A primera vista podía parecer un simple hombre. Pobres de los que pensaban eso. Todo lo que le habían hecho le había convertido en la fusión perfecta entre hombre y arma. Él era la muerte más perfecta que pudiera tener una persona. Pero a pesar de todo eso… él era un hombre atormentado.

-Seguramente te preguntarás dónde estás. Pues verás…-Empezó a hablar el hombre con traje.

-Estoy en Rumanía. Budapest. Creo que soy lo bastante listo como para saber reconocer mi propia casa. Veo que habéis hecho bien la limpieza.- Bucky notó el desconcierto del hombre y decidió seguir hablando.-Eres de SHIELD. Puedo ver la Walter-P38 que tienes en la chaqueta. Los de HYDRA suelen preferir algo más fuerte.-Dijo el asesinó mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Sabes acaso quién soy yo?

-Eres…Phil Coulson. Agente y tercera cabeza de SHIELD. Deberías estar muerto… un asgardiano de acuchilló en el corazón.

-Y tú te caíste de un tren o por lo menos tener unos cien años.

A medida que las palabras fluyeron, el soldado se fue tranquilizando y asimilando la situación.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí?

Phil sacó de su traje una especie de botón rojo que poseía una luz roja y se la tiró al castaño para que la viera de cerca.

-Es una micro-mina. La encontraron dentro de lo que quedaba de tu implante. Si hubiera explotado te hubiese volado el otro brazo y lo que hay entre medias de ambos. El gobierno de Wakanda no poseía los planos mecánicos de tu brazo. Pero por suerte para ti, mensajero del miedo, nosotros sí. De nada.

-Genial, muchas gracias, ¿puedo volver ya a mi sueño helado?-Preguntó Bucky con indiferencia.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor para usted, sargento Barnes.-Dijo Coulson mientras le mostraba unos informes.-Al parecer alguien vio cómo le sacábamos del país por lo que todas las fronteras con Wakanda están cerradas. Y por si eso no fuera poco, durante el transporte sus ritmos cardíacos se aceleraron y por poco muere de un infarto.-Sentenció el agente de SHIELD.

El pelilargo sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo. No había podido esconderse, tampoco redimirse y ahora tampoco podía dormirse. Bucky pensaba en esos momentos que si ahí arriba existía algún dios…él no le caía muy bien.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta sargento Barnes?-Preguntó de forma atenta Coulson.-¿Porqué hacerlo? ¿Porqué ocultarse del mundo de esa forma?

-Por…Porque es lo correcto. He matado a gente, he tenido a un nazi en el cerebro durante décadas. Ni siquiera puedo fiarme de mí mismo por lo que ahora solo me queda una opción. Morir.

-Sargento, con todo el permiso del mundo es usted un idiota. Usted fue parte de HYDRA pero también fue parte de SHIELD. Hemos visto cómo te convertías en un poderoso guerrero y hemos estado con usted a lo largo de todos los sucesos de su vida, pero ya no podíamos mirar sin más. Te ayudaremos a acabar con HYDRA. La muerte es una forma de escapar, Bucky. Es un soldado, no un cobarde. Tan solo un cobarde acepta la muerte.

-Yo...no soy un cobarde.

-En ese caso puede que esto le interese.-El agente dejó caer sobre el soldado una carpeta de archivos donde ponía _NUEVOS VENGADORES_.

…

Frank la había fastidiado de una manera horrible. Y pensar que la compra-venta de armas era en realidad una tapadera de SHIELD para atraparle.

El vigilante abrió los ojos y se encontró en una sala de monitores y enfrente de él estaba un hombre afroamericano que tenía un parche en el ojo. Fran sabía perfectamente quién era, auque…¿Quién no conocería al director de SHIELD?

-Co que al fin despiertas. ¿Qué tal una taza de café caliente?-Preguntó el del parche sin obtener ninguna respuesta del vigilante.-¿Qué te pasa, Frank? Antes solías ser mucho más sonriente y hablador.

El pelinegro desvió la mirada y mantuvo su semblante serio.

-Sí…hace un millón de años.-Habló sarcásticamente Fury. Mira en lo que te has convertido. Eres un juez, jurado y un ejecutor autoproclamado. Punisher, te llaman. Crees que estás por encima de la ley, tú y ese maldito cráneo.-Dijo el director mientras miraba al símbolo que tenía Frank en su pechera.-Sin duda eres efectivo pero hay reglas que debemos seguir, allá afuera no es el lejano oeste. Ni siquiera para ti.

-Sé que no soy John Wayne pero también sé que tú aquí o eres el alcalde del pueblo.-Dijo Frank devolviéndole la mirada a Nick.

-Mientras atacabas a ampones de poca monta no tenía problemas con tus métodos y te actuar libremente. Pero esta vez no puedo mirar para el otro lado. Te metiste en mi territorio.

-Yo hago lo que tengo que hacer. Eso es todo, Nick.

-¡Por favor! Esta es una operación mucho más grande de lo que podrías imaginar. Por eso te tengo esposado, Frank. ¡No puedo dejar que te entrometas y lo eches a perder! Nos cuesta tiempo y dinero.

-¿Es tu operación? ¿Cuánta gente crees que murió mientras que tú desperdiciabas todo ese tiempo y dinero? Más allá de eso, ¿cuántas vidas inocentes dejarás que arruinen mientras hablamos y actúas según las reglas?

El director de SHIELD se quedó durante un tiempo en silencio.

-Sé que no eres estúpido, Frank. Así que no seas tan estrecho. Tú quieres ganar una batalla, yo quiero ganar la guerra.

-Ustedes están tan preocupados por la guerra que olvidan a toda la gente que queda atrapada en el medio. ¿A quién le importa si ganas sino queda nadie con vida para celebrarlo?

-¡Nos importa detener a los malos! Estamos del mismo lado en ese punto. Pero para hacer eso…te necesito a ti también.-El director le dio a Frank el mismo tipo de archivos que le dieron al soldado.-Te necesito en este equipo. Había pensado en traer a tu antiguo abogado, el señor Murdock.

-No te estoy diciendo que no. ¿Pero qué pasara si el soldado vuelve a perder el control? ¿Qué harás con él?

-Por más que me cueste admitirlo…Eso te lo tendré que dejar a ti.


	3. Reunidos

En una isla muy cercana a Taití, había una preciosa cala blanca que era decoraba por la belleza que tenían las ligeras pero potentes olas al chocarse con la suave arena. En ese mismo sitio, había una pequeña caseta que en vez de paredes tenía cortinas blancas. En su interior había una jovencita nativa que estaba al parecer dándole un masaje a alguien. La persona que estaba recibiendo el placer era un joven que tenía que rondar los veinte años y que poseía una cabellera blanca que tenía algunos mechones del color que antes teñía. Este joven fue abriendo lentamente los ojos pero sin quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, una que no había quitado desde que había llegado allí.

-¿Acaso me he dormido?-Le preguntó el peliblanco a la chica.

-Sí. Pero no se preocupe, señor Pietro. Tan solo ha sido un momento.-Contestó la nativa sonriéndole al muchacho.

-Es muy difícil el concentrarse aquí. Cualquier cosa que vea me relaja. El relajamiento me hace perder la conciencia. La pérdida me hace…-Pietro fue cerrando lentamente los ojos hasta que se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Lo sé. Es un lugar mágico.

…

El castaño surcaba los largos pasillos del helitransporte soportando todas las miradas de miedo o de desprecio que le lanzaban los distintos agentes de SHIELD. Bucky no podía culparles a ninguno de ellos. Todos habían perdido a familiares y a amigos por su culpa. Porque él no pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

El peilargo terminó llegando a una sala. Allí dentro se encontró a cinco sujetos que nunca había visto en su vida: La primera era una chica unos años más pequeña que él, al menos de su edad normal, era morena pero poseía algún que otro rasgo asiático, tenía el cabello corto y del mismo tono de castaño que Bucky. Luego vio que a su lado había un hombre de pelo marrón oscuro que iba vestido con un traje elegante y corbata, el asesino pudo adivinar al instante que aquel sujeto era ciego al ver sus gafas rojas y su bastón, pero seguía habiendo algo extraño en su mirada. Luego, había otra mujer de color azabache que tenía una piel albina e iba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negro y una bufanda morada. Al otro lado había otros dos hombres. Uno parecía de la misma edad que Bucky e iba vestido de forma bastante informal, tenía el pelo negro y desaliñado lo que hacía combinatoria con su chaleco. El último sujeto era claramente militar, no por su corte de cabellos sino por la mirada seria y desamparada que solo un miembro del cuerpo de marines podría tener.

Toda esta gente se puso tensa en cuanto vieron entrar al Soldado de Invierno, estaba claro que le conocían. Pero la morena de pelo semicorto era la única que no estaba en guardia ya que lo que realmente estaba era impactada. La chica se fue acercando a Bucky hasta terminar cara a cara con él.

-T-Tú…Eres el Soldado de Invierno.-Dijo la chica de gorma entrecortada.

-Sí…Supongo.-Contestó el castaño.

La chica al instante se puso roja y adoptó una actitud de niña pequeña que acaba de conocer a su estrella de cine favorita.

-Madre mía, esto es algo mágico. ¡Sabía que estaba vivo!-Empezó a gritar la chica.-Me llamó Daisy y déjeme decirle…que soy su mayor admiradora.

-Bueno…gracias.-Contestó el asesino sin saber que decir o pensar. Los que estaban atrás a penas podían creerse lo que escuchaban.

-Déjales, ellos son Matt, Marc, Jessica y Frank.-Dijo Daisy mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos.-No sé si se habrá dado cuenta pero he basado todo mi aspecto en usted.

La morena no pudo soportarlo más y sostuvo la ÚNICA mano que tenía James. Bucky hubiera reaccionado al instante sino hubiera entrado en ese momento el director de SHIELD. Todos los presentes actuaron al instante y se sentaron en las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa. A continuación de esto, entraron unos agentes que depositaron unos maletines en frente de cada individuo.

-Mi nombre es Nick Fury, para los que no lo sepan. Se os acusa de ignorar _Los Acuerdos de Sokovia_ al no querer registraron en la lista de superhumanos. ¿Es eso correcto?-Terminó preguntando el del parche.

-Aparentemente tenemos conflictos con la autoridad…-Empezó a hablar El castigador pero fue cortado por el ciego que respondía al nombre de Matt.

-¡Cierra la boca, Frank!

-Me dicen que la señorita Jones es capaz de mover coches con una mano. Que el señor Murdock puede luchar con más de diez hombre a pesar de su disminuida. Y que el señor Spector posee un avión en forma de Luna en su garaje. ¿Es eso también verdad?

Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio. La respuesta ya estaba clara.

-De acuerdo. Sus trajes y equipo ya están en cada uno de los maletines. No puedo obligaros a quedaros ni a firmar el acta pero si soy capaz de daros una salida. Ahora os pregunto, ¿ya se cansaron de correr? ¿Tratando de negar vuestros verdaderos dones? Los necesito, porque sé bien lo especiales que son. Lo que realmente valen. Escuchen, si quieren quedaron todos encerrados como si fueran los monstruos del circo. O podéis intentar hacer algo bueno.

Ninguno contestó sino que reflexionaron si realmente querían hacer eso. Matt aún tenía a sus amigos que eran como su familia, haciendo su trabajo de esta forma tal vez podría mantenerlos a salvo. Frank y Jessica no tenían nada que perder. Marc hacía esto por pura afición. Y Daisy…bueno, ella ya lo tenía claro desde el principio. Ahora solo faltaba que Bucky contestara.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Nick.-El castaño depositó en la mesa el símbolo de un pulpo rojo. Los presentes reconocieron eso como el emblema de HYDRA.

-Sí, no hace falta que me lo expliques. Recuerda que lo estuve observando todo el tiempo.-Nick pudo notar en su rostro una nueva faceta del Soldado de Invierno.-¿Y cuando los encuentres qué pasará?

-Sé…demasiado poco. Quiero que me lo cuenten todo.

-No deberías agobiarte por esas cosas. Recuerda que en el fondo aún eres solo un niño, Bucky.

-No. No soy un niño, ya no. No puedo seguir siendo un niño. Necesito saber cómo empezó todo. Necesito saber quién debería ser y qué debería estar haciendo. Quiero saberlo todo, para poder decidir qué significa eso. Quiero formarme mi propia opinión. Solo entonces decidiré qué puedo hacer.

-Creo que…ahora me agradas-Afirmó Fury.-Muy bien te ayudaré, pero creo que antes necesitarás un nuevo brazo.

Nick abrió el maletín de Bucky y en él se pudo ver su traje y sus armas de Soldado de Invierno que iban acompañados de un brazo bionico nuevo.

-Fue construido en base del brazo del robot Ultron. Está hecho de una fusión de fragmentos de vibranium y adamantium. Es completamente indestructible. Con esto te doy tu nueva graduación y pongo este escuadrón a tu cargo, capitán Barnes. ¡Todos ustedes! Habéis decidido quedaros, os lo agradezco. A partir de ahora formáis parte de la iniciativa de los Nuevos Vengadores.


	4. En el avión

Entrando en el espacio aéreo de Alemania. Nada en tierra salvo algunas pequeñas casas y solo un edificio, estaba claro que era las afueras. Adivinad quién se dirigía ahí. Nada más y nada menos que Los Nuevos Héroes más Poderosos del planeta. En un avión estaba un equipo de seis personas. Fury y la agente Hill estaban en el avión también, querían controlar a estos chicos en su primera misión o más bien solo a Bucky. Todos ellos llevaban ropa normal y corriente por lo que nadie sería capaz de reconocerlos.

A un lado del avión, en uno de los asientos, se encontraba Marc limpiando lo que parecía ser una enorme vara metálica mientras que el Soldado de Invierno estaba delante suya sin ni siquiera mirarle. Aun lado del castaño pelilargo se encontraba Daisy quién parecía que estaba dormida.

-Amo a esta arma más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo ¿Quiere saberlo porqué, James?-Pregunto el millonario.

-No y no me llames así-El asesino solo cruzo los brazos.

-Es gloriosa-El mercenario solo continuó sin que nadie le dijera nada-Sí, es muy grande. Cuesta subirla a un avión. Pero si sacas una de estas en la boda de tu ex novia, ninguno de ellos podrá olvidarlo.

-Qué curioso Marc. Tú me confundes con alguien al que le importa tu vida.-Le contestó Bucky sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Ya ves. Tal vez no impresione tanto como una pistola, superfuerza o…el brazo de robocop.-Dijo el castaño claro formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Bucky hizo otra sonrisa para usar su mano y agarrar levemente la pistola que tenía metida en la funda atada a su hombro. Al mismo tiempo Marc agarró suavemente la vara que estaba entre sus piernas. De el garrote salió de repente un cuchillo que hacía entender que en verdad eso era una lanza. Bucky ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el caballero inclinó un poco el arma.

-¿Manicura?-Bromeó.

-Barnes.-La voz del director de SHIELD les alarmó.-Tranquilo.

-Jones vuelve a oler a alcohol, me preocupa-Suscitó el Caballero Luna.

-No me fastidies Jessica, no son ni las seis de la tarde.-Mencionó Daredevil.

-En Alemania es otra hora, Matt.-Respondió el motorista fantasma.

-¿Acaso ese es tu único argumento?-Preguntó el abogado ciego.

-Y tan solo han sido un par de chupitos.-Respondió sonriendo.

De repente empezaron a haber turbulencias y Frank puso una pose que expresaba claramente que no estaba a gusto.

-¿Vas a vomitar?-Preguntó esta vez Hill.

-Si el hombre tuviera que volar tendría alas.-Respondió el marine sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tranquilo mueren más en accidentes de coche que de avión-Se burló de él la detective privado.

-¿Cuántos mueren empalados?-Preguntó con una cara de pocos amigos el castigador mirando a la pelinegra.

-Hey, sé amable.-Dijo el diablo de barrio.-O al menos lo más amable que puedas.

Justo cuando Bucky iba a actuar para relajar la actitud de ese hombre, el asesino notó un ligero peso en su hombro. Cuando giró la cabeza vio que la jovencita se había quedado completamente dormida y estaba apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro. Era una imagen bastante enternecedora o lo sería si la chica no le hubiese empezado a babear el hombro a Bucky.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero qué monada!-Se burló Marc de él.

-Como padre e hija.-Intervino en esta ocasión Matt.

-Podría ser tu descendencia.-Sentenció Frank.

-A ver si después de setenta años va a saltar ahí…la chispita del amor.-Habló Jessica intentando no estallar en carcajadas y despertar a la chica.

Por desgracia eso fue inútil ya que Daisy se despertó y después de frotarse los ojos su mirada se encontró con el semblante del Soldado de Invierno. Segundos más tarde sintió que estaba sobre algo húmedo, sus propias babas.

-¡Aaayyyyyy! ¡Buuuuuckyyyyyyy! ¡Lo siento! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡Te limpiaré la chaqueta ahora mismo!

Fue así como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se inició una lucha en la que Daisy intentaba arrebatarle su chaqueta vaquera a Bucky.


End file.
